


Robotic

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some often wondered, what was so great about having a robotic boyfriend. Why did Uhura smile all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit so don't sue me bro. This is a work of fiction.  
>  **A/N:** I wrote this for [my NSFW Pic Caption/Drabble/Ficlet Tumblr](http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/). I posted the pic behind the cut so that you don't have to go there to see the pic if you don't want. You can read this without looking at the pic but the fic would make less sense and be less hot.  
>  Link to Pic on Tumblr: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5627342572/robotic

Link to Pic on Tumblr: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5627342572/robotic

The other girls would glare at Uhura as she would walk by on the ship. It bothered them that she looked so damned happy all the time. It baffled them and they wondered what's so great about having a robot boyfriend anyway. Spock was cute, and that's all, if you like unmoving boring things. That's what most girls thought of him anyway. What they didn't know was that Spock was definitely not stoic behind closed doors. He was thorough in EVERYTHING that he did which included love making. Also, Vulcan strength was pretty damned hot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
